No Competition
by R.G.B.The.Duckie
Summary: Ron thought his life was good. But he was missing something, he was missing her. After all his mistakes, is he too late to win her heart? Written for Aiiimy's birthday. Happy Birthday!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**This was written for Aiiimy's Birthday. Happy belated birthday!**

I watched from a distance as Hermione talked to Ginny. She pushed a lock of bushy hair behind her ear and leaned closer to the fire. Her eyes were filled with anger and sorrow as she continued to spill her heart out to my little sister. I wished I could go over and comfort her, but it was me she was angry at. The worst bit was I hadn't a clue what I had done. We had fought before, in third year we barely spoke to each other for most of the year. But we had a reason then, even if it was a stupid rat. I looked over to her and saw a single tear streak her check. I couldn't put up with it anymore; Hermione was my best friends for Merlin's sake. What kind of person just stood there and watched their friend cry? I stood up from the chair, ready to help in any way I could. Before I could even take a steep, a hand grasped onto my arm.

"Won-won," Lavender whined, tugging on my arm. I gave one last fleeting glance at Hermione before turning to Lavender.

"What," I said, maybe a little more fiercely then I had meant to. She ignored the harsh tone and leaned in closer so our bodies touched.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk," she said, rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand. "You know, just the two of us." I really didn't want to go with her. I knew what would happen, we would end up in some empty classroom snogging. Really that was all that we had in our relationship, kissing. It hadn't been bad to start with. I mean, what guy wouldn't want it. But then she had become annoying. Making up nicknames, following me everywhere, buying horrible presents. Sometimes I just needed space, but she wouldn't allow it. I sighed, and looked up into her wide eyes.

"I'd really love to, but I'm really tired. Think I'm just going to head up to bed." Her mouth opened, about to protest, but I quickly let go of her hand. Turning my back on her, I hurried for the stairs that lead to the boy's dormitory.

Sitting on my bed, I gloomily stared out the window. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Hermione. She was probably still down stair with Ginny, crying her eyes out. I couldn't risk going back downstairs. If I did Lavender was bound to pounce on me. My eyes fluttered close and a leaned my head backwards. Why were girls so annoying? One wouldn't leave me alone and the other would barely say a word to me.

I glancing upwards as the door flew open. Harry walked in rubbing his fingers against his temples. He threw his bag on his bed and sat down.

"You're an idiot, you know," he said looking up at me. This wasn't the first time someone had said that to me. I had grown up with 5 brothers who seemed to enjoy picking on me. But this was a new comment coming from one of my best mates.

"What did I do to spark that comment?" I asked.

"Hermione is sitting downstairs bawling her eyes out. She took one look at you leaving and completely lost it." I groaned. I hadn't seen Hermione's reaction when I left.

"It's not my fault; she's the one angry at me. For some reason she doesn't want to share with me." Harry looked away. The look on his face gave it away. He knew. He knew why she was angry at me.

"Mate, if you know why she's been ignoring me all this time you had better tell me," I said, standing up so I was closer to him. Harry didn't make eye contact. He grinded his teeth for a moment before glancing back in my direction.

"It might be due to the fact that your tongue is shoved down Lavenders throat almost all the time these days." I raised my eyebrows questioningly. Why it matter to Hermione who I dated or kissed? I asked Harry this and he simply snorted.

"Come on, everyone knows you and Hermione fancy each other. You have for a long time now, even if you are both to ignorant to admit it." My mouth opened in shock and I sat back down on the bed. Had he really just said that? I didn't like Hermione. Did I? I mean she was my best friend, best friends aren't supposed to have feelings for each other. I looked up at Harry to see if it was some kind of a joke, but his face was completely serious. I ran my fingers through my hair. All day the only thing I could think of was Hermione. I had worried about her constantly, not knowing why she was so upset. Maybe Harry was right.

Harry, seeing my distress, walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Go and talk to her, you'll regret it if you don't." I knew he was right. If I didn't go and sort things out, I would forever regret it. Slowly I stood and walked out of the dormitory. The common room was still somewhat full but fortunately Lavender was nowhere in sight. Knowing her she was probably sulking in her room. I scanned the room, looking for her. The seat in front of the fire which she had previously occupied was now empty. Her books were still spread out over the table, and Crookshanks bathed in the heat that came from the flames.

"She's gone for a walk," Ginny said, coming up behind me. "She said she needed some air. I told her it was a bad idea; curfew is in half an hour. But she was adamant on going. She only left a few minutes ago, if you hurry you can still catch her." I turned to look at her. Harry had said everyone knew that we fancied each other. The way Ginny spoke, it seemed she knew everything. Was it really that obvious? But still neither Hermione or I had done anything about it. I thanked my sister and started towards the portrait hole. I needed to find her, I needed to know.

For the second time that night a hand stopped me. I turned to see the person who was stopping me.

"Did you change your mind? Let me go get my cloak," Lavender said, beaming happiness. I groaned inwardly.

"Lavender I don't want to go with you. I just need some air," I told her, shrugging or her hand. She scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"It's Hermione isn't it?" She pouted her lips, to the point where she looked pathetic.

"So what if it is." I kept going towards the portrait hole; she wasn't going to stop me this time.

"If you go," she said, her voice growing louder and more high pitched. "Then this relationship is over." I didn't even have to think about that one. I left the common room without even looking back.

I ran down the grand staircase, passing nobody. Hogwarts was huge, it would take longer then I had to find her. The thought of getting the Mauraders map crossed my mind, but it would take a good ten minutes to climb up all the stairs again. I had just reached the bottom and was going to start in a random direction when Nearly Headless Nick floated past.

"Nick," I shouted, running towards him. He turned his silvery body to look at me.

"Hello, what are you doing out so late?" He asked. I ignored the question.

"Have you seen Hermione?" I asked desperately. I didn't even try to hide my glee as he nodded.

"Ah, yes. She was heading outdoors. Not the smartest idea I might say, it has just started to snow and she hadn't a cloak with her." I was barely listening to the last comment, I was already sprinting away.

Sure enough snow was starting to settle on the grounds outside Hogwarts. I walked out into the bracing air and scanned the area. I spotted single figure. Hermione, I though and started moving towards it. She was standing still staring up into the sky, her whole body shivering from the cold.

"Hermione," I yelled. She turned in my direction. White snowflakes clung to her clothes. Her hair was windblown and her nose red from the cold. In my mind she had never looked more beautiful.

I was just close enough to hear he whisper my name. She took a single step towards me and in the dark I could only just make out a tear streaking her check. I reached out and wiped it away. Something I had wanted to do for so long.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I am so, so sorry." I pulled her against my chest, hugging her tightly. She didn't respond for a minute, but then she wrapped her arms around my middle, letting me embrace her properly. I nuzzled into her thick mass of hair, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. I had been blind before. I had goon chasing after another girl when all I really needed was right in front of me. I held her against me. I wanted, needed, make up for all the times that I had let her down.

I let go of her and held her at arm's length.

"You're my best friend Hermione; I never meant to fall for you." Her deep brown eyes looked directly into mine. I didn't look away, I didn't want to.

"I didn't mean to either," she whispered. "But I don't regret it." I smiled slightly.

"Neither do I." I leaned down, so my lips could find hers. She didn't resist, instead she pressed her lips gently against mine. All this time I had been kissing Lavender, there had been something missing. There had been no fireworks, no bells ringing in my head. I had thought I could live without it, without the passion everyone talked about. But now that I had kissed Hermione I would never go back to. Lavender had nothing on her.

My hands found her waist and I pulled her up off the ground. Her lips parted with mine as she squealed girlishly. I smiled at her before letting her feet reconnect with the ground.

"What about Lavender?" She asked suddenly, looking concerned.

"I broke up with her," I told her. I watch the look of shock pass across her face.

"Really?" she murmured. I laughed and grasped her by the shoulders.

"Yes, really. She made me choose between you and her. Really there was no competition; there never had been." She grinned and moved closer, to the point where our faces were barely an inch apart.

"Good," she whispered.

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over._


End file.
